July 25, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:06 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:10 Dragonian King hi lily hows it going Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:12 Loving77 hey hey hey 7:13 Flower1470 Sup Peep @Silly pretty good. 7:13 Dragonian King sup peep i wonder if that dude read sillys zexal yet or dudette could be a girl :P 7:15 Flower1470 that's what i said last night lol 7:57 Loving77 I'm bored 8:19 Dragonian King read Silly's Zexal: Rise of the Berries :P it's been updated since the last time you read it just make sure you dont miss the rest of Part I cuz yeah 8:23 Loving77 Bleh 8:24 Dragonian King :O 8:24 Flower1470 lol 8:25 Loving77 I was trying to edit chapter 8 of my story to post but if you want me to read SZ instead... 8:26 Dragonian King NO NO NO FEEL FREE TO KEEP EDITING *cough* i was just saying because you were bored lol 8:28 Loving77 lol Lily Are you busy? 8:40 Flower1470 ues yes* 8:41 Loving77 when are you going to be not busy 8:41 Flower1470 never 8:41 Dragonian King lol 8:41 Loving77 You shouldn't be laughing Silly. I need her to edit the chapter :P 8:42 Dragonian King ooo i like the abridged pronunciation of bakura better... i watched some snippets of the actual series and it sounds like tristan calls him "Bakoora" is that just a tristan thing or is that the official pronunciation of bakura's name 8:43 Flower1470 I think it's a Tristan thing Bah-kur-ah 8:44 Dragonian King oh that makes more sense 8:44 Flower1470 right? can either of you look up Pegasus' voice actor for me 8:45 Dragonian King darold danson or something like that 8:45 Flower1470 this song is too good i need to know what he looks like 8:45 Dragonian King i know it starts with D darren dunstan ...i was close -ish 8:46 Loving77 I pronounce it Buh-kor-ah 8:48 Flower1470 ty Silly 8:48 Loving77 Lily are you still busy 8:48 Flower1470 YES i have ONE more fish to get 8:49 Loving77 If the chapter isn't edited within the next 11 minutes no new chapter. 8:49 Flower1470 I GOT IT 8:50 Loving77 10 minutes 8:50 Flower1470 I'll be there in 5 8:50 Loving77 pfft 9 minutes 8:51 Dragonian King hurry up if you don't get to the new chapter tonight -1 date with kaiba 8:52 Loving77 8 minutes Lily still has to edit it then I have to edit it on Task 8:52 Dragonian King OOH THIS EPISODE HAS MY FAVORITE JOKE IN IT episodes every week HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA 8:53 Loving77 7 minutes 8:53 Flower1470 XD 8:54 Loving77 6 minutes 8:54 Dragonian King !!11!11!1111!!!!!11!1!!1!!!!1!111 9:00 Flower1470 OKAY IM BACK 9:05 Loving77 There posted. I gtg bye 9:05 Dragonian King bye peep YAY POST Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:06 Flower1470 ooo 9:10 Dragonian King oh gosh and suddenly i'm picturing donny with anime-style face expressions too much pokemon and yugioh 9:11 Flower1470 IKR 9:26 Dragonian King lily what happened to the police 9:31 Flower1470 i.... dont know 9:33 Dragonian King lily when you get melvin's picture make sure it's like "normal" melvin not veiny melvin that's just weird 9:34 Flower1470 lol okay Psycho Melvin is gross SILLY I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING 9:35 Dragonian King what 9:35 Flower1470 There's a woman on tumblr who is selling Zexal things 9:35 Dragonian King no im not buying them all for you 9:35 Flower1470 ... This sketchbook is 10 dollars http://33.media.tumblr.com/bd20437245efe4641faa1f15052d3ccc/tumblr_n98vjsxn4H1thvmbko2_1280.jpg not including shippings shipping* should I inquire about it? i really want it. 9:36 Dragonian King sure if you really want it i say go for it 9:37 Flower1470 I need to see what shipping will cost first i accidentally said 2 kilograms instead of 2 pounds i thought 200 dollars was unreasonable XD darn it idk what to do 9:50 Dragonian King ooo 9:52 Flower1470 I don't want to let that go It's too cute D: But also too expensive hmm 9:54 Dragonian King wait shipping is 200 bucks ? 9:55 Flower1470 I messed up the calculation :P i gtg ill see you later 10:49 Dragonian King ooo okay bye Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014